epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes vs Walter White/Rap Meanings
'Rick Grimes:' Carl, stay back. This is gonna get bad. (Carl is Rick Grimes' son, and because he is growing up in a post-apocalyptic world, Rick often acts overly protective towards him, keeping him out of trouble and danger as much as he can. Here, he tells Carl to stay back because there will be trouble. The use of the word "bad" also references Walter White's television show, ''Breaking Bad.)'' I'm 'bout to show this lab rat how to be a real dad. (White is a chemistry teacher and has a lot of interest in science. In Season 3 of ''Breaking Bad, he was provided with his Superlab to cook his meth in, hence being referred to by Grimes as a "lab rat". When his son Walter, Jr. finds out about his illegal business, he turns his back on his father and wants nothing to do with him anymore, unlike Carl, who cares about his dad. What Grimes says is that he is a better father than White.)'' A grade-A MC who'll ruin your A-1 day, (Both ''The Walking Dead and Breaking Bad are aired on the television channel AMC. Grimes says that of the two shows, his show (The Walking Dead) is A-grade, or simply the better one. He also says he is the A-grade MC, with MC meaning master of ceremonies, which is what rappers are referred to as. The A1A Car Wash is a car wash where White worked and later owned. The motto of this car wash is "Have an A1 day," A1 meaning good, so Grimes says he'll ruin White's good day.)'' 'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains! (Grimes says that he "rhymes dirty", or raps fiercely, and he'll use his skill to beat White. Grimes frequently wears shirts stained at the armpits by his sweat, which would make the shirts dirty. It's also a pun on his name, Grimes, since "grime" is another word for stain or dirt.) I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. (Before the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse, Grimes was a sheriff deputy for the King County Sheriff's Department. As ''The Walking Dead progresses, he has to deal with a lot of issues and problems, both inside and outside his group. Originally, The Walking Dead was a comic book series written by Robert Kirkman. The comics were released periodically in issues, running for a span of 193 issues.)'' Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse! (Grimes says that he's going to put a bullet, or "pop a cap", in White's head, splattering his brain. The only way to truly kill walkers in ''The Walking Dead is by destroying or damaging the brain. White was a skilled chemist, but he misused this knowledge for the manufacturing of meth and other illegal activities.)'' Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler, ("Cooking up" is slang in the drug business for making chemical drugs, such as meth. Blue Sky is the nickname for the meth White and Jesse Pinkman cook because of its signature blue tint. Grimes says White cooks up drugs, as well as lies for his wife Skyler, whom he lied to constantly to cover up his meth business. Later, when Skyler found out about the meth business, she helped him launder money, which created even bigger lies.) Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver. (White was a genius when it came to planning, similar to Angus MacGyver from the television show ''MacGyver. White was diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, so Grimes says that even when he is near death, he is still hatching schemes. Coincidentally, during the run of MacGyver, there was an episode called "The Walking Dead".)'' You tore your family apart, sin by sin. (Due to his drug business and him slowly becoming darker and more evil throughout the series, White created a lot of problems for him and his family, which resulted in his family hating him. Not meaning to do so, he also caused the death of his brother-in-law, Hank Schrader.) Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb! (''The Walking Dead is initially set in King County, Georgia, where Grimes lives and deals with walkers who try to eat his family and friends by tearing them to pieces. He is comparing the way walkers slowly devoured his family to how White destroyed his.)'' So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it: (On his birthday, White would write his age on his pancakes using bacon, and Grimes wants him to do the same with his following line to remind White who he's up against.) I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast. (Grimes says that even though the walkers he kills on a daily basis are dead and have no trace of humanity or feeling, they are still better people than White is. A recurring joke among fans of ''Breaking Bad is that White's son, Walter Jr., is obsessed with breakfast.)'' 'Walter White:' I don't know what you think I've done, (White finds it foolish of Grimes to fight him, as he thinks that he isn't aware of anything White has actually done. This could be because of White hiding his criminal side during his series. Also, this may be a reference when Hank suspects White, and White implies that for the things Hank thinks he has done, he better tread lightly.) But if we were to battle, I've already won. (White says that if Grimes really wants to battle, White will be the winner immediately. This line also includes White's quote, "I won," said after finally defeating Gustavo Fring.) Ask Gus: you don't wanna face off against me! (Gustavo Fring, also known as Gus, was a drug kingpin and an employer of White, but Gus wanted to get rid of him after he caused too much trouble. White revolted against Gus and planted a bomb under the wheelchair of Hector Salamanca, causing Gus to get half of his face blown off and be ultimately killed. The title of that episode is also called "Face Off". To "face off" also means to challenge someone to a fight, which ultimately comes from ice hockey; in ice hockey, players "face off" for the puck after a stoppage in play.) I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie! (Huaggh!) (When White needed to dispose of a human body, he used a method of dissolving the body by using hydrofluoric acid, a solution in which fluorine becomes highly reactive. Because of this, he needed a plastic barrel. The term "dude" is slang that was used by cowboys when talking about city-dwellers, and White uses this to refer to Grimes, since he is a sheriff. A smoothie is a blended beverage often made from fresh fruit, so White says he will put Grimes' body in a plastic barrel and dissolve it, turning him into a human smoothie. He also coughs violently at the end of this line, a reference to his coughing due to his cancer throughout the television series.) Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody! (Grimes is an honorable man and often feels it is his duty to help people, eventually becoming the de facto leader of his group. However, he often leads his group into sticky situations, getting some people killed in the process. "Doody" is a term for fecal matter, so White says Grimes always gets his crew into some deep shit. This is also a wordplay on duty/doody.) Always getting saved by some samurai booty! (Michonne is one of the main characters in ''The Walking Dead. Her weapon of choice to fight off walkers is a katana blade. Katanas are historically associated with samurai and referred to as "samurai swords". On several occasions, Michonne has saved Grimes' life or helped him and the group out of trouble, the most famous example being in Grimes' fight against the Governor in Season 4.)'' I'm a kingpin, cooking crystal in the middle of the day. (White and Jesse often cook methamphetamine, which is also shortened to crystal meth, in the desert in the afternoon. The popularity of their meth made White slowly transform into a drug kingpin.) Having dinner by the pool with the DEA! (Hank Schrader, White's brother-in-law, was a special agent working with the Drug Enforcement Agency (or DEA), which is an agency that battles drug smuggling. Hank was put in charge of investigating and catching drug kingpin Heisenberg, unaware that Heisenberg is actually his brother-in-law, Walter White. Despite this risky connection, White would often invite him over for dinner in his backyard, where a pool is also located.) Run you over with my Aztek, GTA, (For the biggest part of the show, White drove a 2004 Pontiac Aztek crossover vehicle. In the ''Breaking Bad episode "Half Measures", he used his Aztek to run over two drug dealers who were about to shoot and kill Jesse. Running people over with cars is a popular activity in the Grand Theft Auto game series, also known as GTA, which hit its peak popularity when Grand Theft Auto V was released while Season 5 of Breaking Bad was running.)'' If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid! (Heisenberg was White's alias in the drug business. He got into the business to earn money and secure his family's financial future, therefore if somebody messed with his meth and payment, he would get annoyed, and White says that he will run Grimes over with his car. Many people who have tried messing with Heisenberg or his business ended up paying for it with their lives. This is even more applicable due to Grimes' job as a law enforcer.) Here's a hot dose; let me watch you choke on the truth! (A hot dose is a mixture of battery acid and, usually, heroin. In the ''Breaking Bad episode "Phoenix", Jesse and his girlfriend, Jane Margolis, both take a dose of heroin. White breaks into the house and finds the two passed out. As Jane starts choking on her own vomit, White, instead of helping her, decides to watch as she chokes and dies. He will do the same with Grimes after he tells him the truth. Grimes was also almost choked to death by the Governor in The Walking Dead episode "Too Far Gone", so White could have been taunting Grimes on how the Governor defeated him.)'' You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof! (In the ''Breaking Bad episode "Caballo sin Nombre", White angrily throws a pizza on the roof of his house after Skyler refused to let him in. "Looking up" is used both literally and figuratively here. White claims that Grimes looks up to, or admires, him as much as you'd have to look upwards to see the pizza on the roof of the house.)'' 'Cause you're a loser; a failure to your whole entire crew. (Another reference to how Grimes' leadership often gets his group into a lot of trouble by making bad decisions.) I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! (White's son, Walter, Jr., has cerebral palsy, a neuromuscular condition caused by trauma to the brain before or during birth and which has varying effects from person to person. In Walter Jr.'s case, he can't walk without crutches or walkers, and even then, it's still a difficulty for him. In ''The Walking Dead, Grimes and his group refer to zombies as "walkers". "Handling walkers" has a double meaning here, meaning both using supports to walk around and killing zombies. White uses this as a pun, saying his disabled son can walk around with supports better than that Grimes can kill zombies.)'' 'Rick Grimes:' Carl! I said stay back with the others, (Carl would often disobey his parents and wander off on his own. His father already told him to stay back once at the beginning of his first verse.) While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother. (Grimes' wife, Lori, was bleeding from an emergency C-section as she gave birth to her daughter, Judith. The hemorrhaging was catastrophic, bringing Lori near death. Carl had to shoot her to prevent her from becoming a walker. Grimes says he is going to kill White just as Carl did to Lori. White's partner Jesse often called everyone (even White) a "bitch", so he calls White a bitch just like Jesse says he is.) You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want. (One of White's most famous quotes is, "You clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in: I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot, and you think that of me? No! I am the one who knocks!" Grimes says that no matter how much White "knocks", he will never be a danger to him.) I'll watch you get eaten on my fucking front lawn. (Grimes says if White were to literally knock on his door, he'd be eaten by walkers before getting the chance to do anything. When a person is bitten or being eaten by walkers, Grimes would often shoot the person in the head to end their misery, but in this case, he would prefer to watch White get eaten and die a painful death.) 'Walter White:' Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me! (White is not scared of the walkers. He then turns to the walker trying to attack him and says he can "bite him". Biting is a walker's primary means of attack; once somebody is bitten, they will eventually die. "Bite me" is also an expression used to show that someone does not care, meaning White doesn't care about them. On multiple occasions of the show, White was close to death; this happened so often that he began to not be afraid of death.) I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities! (Huaggh!) (Continuing his previous invitation for Grimes to "bite him", he says he'll just wait for Grimes to do so while wearing nothing but his "tighty whities" (making a pun with his name, Walter White). In the first episode, "Pilot", White and Jesse nearly die at the hands of two drug dealers, but he fights them off in his underwear. This is because at the start of his career as a manufacturer he cooked in his underwear to avoid the scent of meth sticking to his clothes.) I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life! (Shane was Grimes' partner and best friend in the police force. While Grimes was in a coma, his life support machine ultimately stops working due to an explosion, and Shane assumes that he is dead. Shane took over the role of looking after his family, leading to a sexual relationship with his wife Lori.) No one saw Shane coming, except for your wife! (Shane had sex with Lori behind Grimes' back, as well as possibly impregnating her with Lori's daughter, Judith. Shane also ends up being the main antagonist in Season 2 of ''The Walking Dead, going crazy and killing others for the survival of him and Grimes' family. Eventually, Shane tries to kill Grimes, which results in his own death. White uses the term "no one saw Shane coming" to describe how the show's audience did not suspect Shane of turning against Grimes, and that the only person who did see him "cumming", or ejaculating during sex, was Lori.)'' Scrapped lyrics 'Rick Grimes:' Don't wanna hurt you but I will if I have to (Grimes presents himself as a man who prefers to talk about problems instead of introducing violence.) Pop a cap in your gray matter if you threaten my group. Keep passing through (Grimes will kill White if he threatens his group of survivors, something that Grimes has been driven to do numerous times in ''The Walking Dead. Grimes tells White to keep on his way and not mess with him. This is a reference to "Gray Matter Technologies", a company co-founded by White.)'' 'Cause you don't wanna test me; I'm cold (Grimes warns White of his attitude.) I'll leave you in your tighty whities on the side of the road (Grimes threatens to abandon White with nothing in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, making a reference to White's brawl in his underwear.) You wouldn't last two seconds in the wreckage that I've dealt with (Grimes mentions how he is emotionally and physically tougher than White after the traumatic experiences he's dealt with.) You're feeble and selfish (Grimes insults White for being weak and only caring about himself.) Carl, you stay back and protect the others (This lyric is what developed into the lyrics, "Carl, stay back. This is gonna get bad," and "Carl! I said stay back with the others.") While I destroy this bitch who lies to his (???) than your mother (This lyric is what developed into the lyrics, "While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother," and "Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler.") Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD